


Save Me C-137

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Evil Rick - Freeform, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Hurt, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Possessive Rick, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick saves reader, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Rick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Things went wrong, horribly wrong and you were taken by Evil Rick and Evil Morty. His plans are simple.Use you and abuse you to turn your Rick, C-137, into the monster just like him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that as a writer I myself havery experienced rape and do not take it lightly. The story is a work of fiction so please read at your own leisure.
> 
> Thank you.

You don't know why it happened, it just sort of... happened.

You were laying in your room reading your favorite book that you had on your phone when suddenly one of Rick's portals showed up on your wall. You had figured it was him wanting to go on another adventure with you, or fuck you, one of the two, so you put your phone away and stood up from your bed. You waited for him to step out of the portal, but he never came. You raised a brow curious wondering if he wanted you to come to him.

Rolling your eyes you smiled and walked through the portal.

You weren't really dressed for an adventure. Short shorts and a black tank top really wasn't something you'd wanna wear, on top of being in your everyday shoes. So you hoped that it was just Rick wanting a fuck.

You blinked a few times as you stepped through the portal and looked around. You were in some type of lab and you could hear crying, lots of crying, coming from somewhere but you didn't know where.

"And here she is the woman of the hour!"

Rick's voice piped up behind you.

"Where are we Ri -- "

You started to say but stopped when you seen Rick standing there. He didn't look like your Rick at all. You turned fully to face him, the portal long since gone. You stood there looking from his feet all the way up to his black shirt, Rick didn't wear black, and then to his face where you noticed a scar.

But the thing that scared you the most about everything was just how dead looking his eyes seemed.

"You're not... Rick?"

You questioned oddly.

Rick had always told you that there were many different universes out there with many different Rick's. Some were weird and some were just plain idiots, which made you wonder which type of Rick this one was.

"I'm not _your_ Rick you mean. I am Rick. Hello [Name]."

He said with a crooked grin on his lips. You didn't like the way he looked at you, it made you anxious.

"Hi. Um. Do you need something? Shouldn't you already have a -- a [Name]?"

You asked curious. Rick's smirk instantly fell from his face as he looked at you with a hardened expression.

" _She's dead_."

You felt your heart skip a beat when he told you this. Just the idea of yourself being dead in a different universe was terrifying and terrible to think about.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Your eyes widened as Rick gave a shrug and walked forward. You stood tall and still as he approached. This Rick was apparently not as caring as your Rick for one reason or another.

"Well, okay, what do you -- "

" _Hush_."

 He said his cocky smirk coming back onto his lips as he pressed a long and lanky finger to your lips. You blinked a few times looking up at him. What did he have planned for you? He was making things extremely uncomfortable between the two of you and you didn't like it.

The way his finger pressed to your lips made you want to step back, get away from him.

"You're going to be my little slave for the day. You're going to do a-anything and everything that I tell -- tell you to do."

Your heart was in your ears as he removed his finger from your lips and slid it down underneath your chin having it tilt your head up to look at him better.

"And first, I think we can start by putting that mouth to _good work_."

He implied. Your body tensed up and your brain screamed for you to run, to get away, to get back home to your Rick. So, of course, you brought your hand up and made contact with his chest with a punch.

The Rick grunted and you managed to turn on your heels and make it about four steps away before Rick reached out and grabbed a fist full of your hair. You yelled out as he yanked you back toward him and threw you down to the floor.

You hit hard and attempted to crawl away at this point, but his large hand grabbed your ankle and pulled you back toward him. You went to kick and thrashed around as you fought against the Rick on the floor.

"Lesson one, don't do that shit again!"

He yelled as he withdrew a gun from his jacket pocket causing you to stop squirming around and looked up at him terrified. You were out of breath and laying on your side on the cold lab floor underneath a smirking Rick.

"Lesson two, you'll do as I fucking say, unless you want your Rick, Rick C-137, to lose you."

You didn't say anything as you bit the inner part of your bottom lip. You started to cry silently, tears of fear rolling down your cheeks.

"Now, get the f-fuck up and onto that table."

Rick ordered leaving no room in his voice for argument. You turned and looked at the table he was talking about. It was white and seemed clean, but you were smart enough to know that it was a dissection table, ones that they used to do autopsies on in TV shows.

You blinked quickening hearing a beep as Rick turned on the gun causing you to look back at him. You were trembling when you seen the gun was now armed and ready.

"I won't tell you again."

You closed your eyes and placed the palms of your hands down onto the floor slowly and pushed yourself up. Your whole body was visibly shaking as you walked toward the table with tears clouding your vision.

Puthing your hands on the table you felt a hand come in contact with your lower back and you tensed up.

"Strip."

Rick whispered I'm your left ear. You started sobbing at this point as you removed your clothing piece by piece feeling the tip of the gun in your lower back pressing against your spine.

Finally you removed the last of your underwear and now stood there completely naked.

"Turn, face me."

He commanded and you followed that command.

"Knees. Now."

You let out another sob as you lowered yourself slowly to your knees. You could see the visible tent in his pants and you looked up at him.

"P-Please don't -- don't make me d-do this..."

You begged, hoping that maybe if he seen how much you didn't want this he would just let you go. At least in the back of your mind there was that small hope, but he had threatened your life if you didn't listen to him, so in reality you knew there was no escape from this.

"Baby, you're super fucking s-sexy when you're on your knees begging -- begging to me."

Rick said as his free hand came down and his cold, lanky fingers brushed your hot and tear covered cheeks.

"Get to suckin."

He ordered causing all your hopes of escape to shatter with his words.


	2. Chapter 2

The tears continued to slide down your cheeks as you undid Rick's belt and then moved onto his pants. It didn't take long before you had his errect cock out and in your face.

"Now, open wide."

He told you with a wicked smirk crossing his lips as he grinned. Your breath hitched in the back of your throat when you seen the gun in the corner of your eye move slightly. Closing your eyes and opening your mouth you pushed your tongue out and down to make room for the enviable.

Rick made a grunting sound as he pushed himself into your mouth. Your hot welcoming mouth sent a shiver down his spine causing Rick to grunt.

"F-Fuck yeah babe! N-No wonder y-you've got C-137 wrapped -- wrapped around your fucking pinky!"

He groaned finding it amazing with what you were able to do with a few simple movementsteps of your tongue. You kept your eyes closed trying to not think about it. Trying to forget that this was, in better or worse terms, rape.

Instead, you focused on pleasing this Rick in the best possible way you could, only hoping that in the end he'd send you back home unharmed and alive.

You felt his hand curl into your hair and tugged your head forward down onto more of his cock. He groaned through clenched teeth as he stood there rocking his hips back and forth into your mouth.

You tried your best to not gag. The last thing you needed was to puke and wind up dying because you suffocated on your own throw up. You attempted to relax your throat muscles the best you could as you allowed Rick to face fuck you as he pleased.

"Y-You like it when -- when you're praised right? My [Name] did. Do you like it -- like it when Daddy praises his -- praises his little girl for doing a good job?"

You squeezed your eyes closed tightly. You didn't want to listen to this. He was right though, you loved being praised for doing a good job, weather it was sexual or not, you liked it.

Hearing a chuckle you gagged when Rick quickened his rocking into your mouth to full on fave fucking. You heard something hit the table behind you and then his other hand came and grabbed the other side of your head. It was then that you realized...

He put the gun down.

He was distracted by your mouth. Too much so to even watch what your hands were doing. He had his eyes closed and his head tipped back as he fucked your mouth so hard that you had saliva falling from your mouth which was wrapped firmly around his cock.

Your right hand moved up and behind you attempting to feel for the gun that he had placed down. Your hand moving quickly trying to locate it.

Then you heard the clank and your hand bumped into it. About that time Rick heard the sound and looked down at you. You fired the gun into his leg and he screamed out, his dick falling from your mouth as he tumbled backwards to the floor. 

You knew now was your chance to escape.

But you couldn't without the portal gun.

Climbing up from your knees you stood there naked with the gun pointed down at him. Your breath was shaken and you were still crying.

"Give me your portal gun now!"

You screamed angry as you held the gun out. Rick held up his hand and laughed.

"You want the -- you want the gun you'll just have to fucking kill me, bitch!"

Rick spat, the scars on his face moving while he spoke. You readied the gun again as your arms shook with an adrenaline rush.

"Just -- just give me the gun!"

"Shoot me, cocksucker!"

He shouted back. You screamed and prepared the gun for fire only for it to fly from your hand. You squealed out and recoiled your hand and pressed then both to your chest. Your eyes widened as you looked to the left where the shot had come from that took the gun flying from your hands.

There standing in the doorway was Morty, but he was wearing an eye patch.

"M-Morty! What are you -- "

"You shouldn't be so reckless [Name], after all, it did get you killed... once before."

Morty spoke in a dead and uncaring tone. Your eyes widened as he still had his gun pointed toward you. He didn't seem in the mood to be playing around or attempt to rescue you.

"W-Why are you both doing this to me!? Please... please just let me go!"

You begged causing Morty to roll his eye as he approached. Rick stood up at this point and looked down at his leg. He shoved you aside from the table and you yelped as you nearly stumbled to the ground, but maintained your balance. Your eyes darted around, you covered your breasts with your arms as you stood there shaken and scared.

"You really just don't get it do you?"

Morty asked as he walked toward the work bench and walked back with what looked like a blow torch. You watched with wide eyes as Morty moved over to Rick and turned it on, fixing the hole you had put in his leg from the gun.

"Rick brought you here for one reason and one reason only and until that reason is fulfilled you cannot leave."

Morty explained. You watched in horror. This Rick was a robot? You never would have guessed that this could have happened, but then again, Rick always told you that nothing was impossible.

"You're not going to kill me or keep me hostage once you're done?"

You questioned needing to know that you had even the smallest chance of leaving here alive.

"And risk C-137 coming here and killing us both, no. You see [Name], even though we're different, we're the same."

Morty said putting the torch down and turning to face you, the gun still in his hands.

"We want to change Rick. We want him to turn into something more. We don't want him to be C-137 anymore. He must be more. He will become more."

Morty said as he started monologuing. Your tears had dried now as you just stood there listening. And the Morty smirked.

"And what better way to change a man than to break what he holds dearest to his heart."

Morty said with a sickening grin stretched across his face as he playfully put his hand over his chest. You shook your head, pushing your hands firmer against your breasts.

"You're wrong, I'm not the way to break Rick. Morty is how you -- "

"Come on [Name], don't even try to play stupid on this one. We all know that out of all the Ricks, C-137 is the most capable of love. Now, who could he possibly share that with? Who could be the one woman that has changed him for the better?"

Morty questioned. It was then in your mind you had a flash back to your Morty's words.

_"He's... he's a little bit nicer to all of us now. J-Just make sure you don't get yourself h-hurt or killed."_

You looked at this Morty as another smirk came across his lips. Your heart thumped in your aching chest as he waved the gun toward the table.

"Now. Get on the table [Name]."

He ordered causing more tears to fall from your eyes. You closed your eyes and your shoulders started to shake again as you moved forward, fearing for what was about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

You laid there against the cold steel of the table. You had your eyes closed tightly attempting to block out everything that was happening right now. Between the thrusting Rick did into your vigina and his dirty little praises, your body betrayed you.

Your body loved it. It arched, it shivered, it made noises it shouldn't have.

And Rick fed off it.

"You like being -- being Daddy's little cum dump don't you? You're such a -- you're such a good girl, baby."

He said bucking into you. You gave a silent gasp as your head tilted back against the table. Rick's naked and cold body pressed up against your equally naked one.

Morty stood over by the computer screen watching some surveillance cameras. He still held the gun just in case you got any ideas of escape.

"Come on babe, put your arms around Daddy."

Rick grunted causing you to lift your arms in a robotic manner and you grabbed his back, holding onto him like he asked. He grunted and groaned moving faster. He more than likely was going to bruise your hips at this powerful pace.

"B-Beg."

He ordered. When you didn't comply Rick thrusted forward harder causing you to cry out.

"Pl-pl-please Daddy! Please!"

"Please what sweetheart?"

"Let -- make me cum!"

You cried out in pain causing Rick to quicken his actions. His teeth came down and scraped against your neck while his thumb found your clit. You screamed out again and bucked up into his hand trying to hurry up and cum so this could all be over.

Rick yelled out and came inside you. His whole body tensed up and he stilled all but for his hand which kept working at you. Feeling him cum inside of you forced you over the edge.

Rick snorted and twitched a bit as he finished up. He sighed deeply before pulling out of you. He smirked as he looked down at his handy work on your neck and the various other marks that littered your body.

"That's it baby. You look -- you look good."

He said with a wicked smirk across his lips.

You felt disgusted, used and abused. You couldn't even cry anymore your whole body was so numb to the emotional idea.

"Ready for round two, baby?"

He questioned grinning at you. You didn't speak, you didn't move, you felt like you were going to throw up.

And then when you believed that all hope was lost, the door opened and there stood your Rick and Morty holding blasters.


	4. Chapter 4

"[Name]!!"

Yout Morty shouted shocked and dazed as he seen you bound to the table. Cuffs had been locked against your legs so that you couldn't escape. And the fact that your nose was runny and your eyes red from crying it didn't take a rocket scientest to put two and two together.

**_"You son of a bitch! Mother fucker I will kill you!"_ **

Your Rick yelled aiming his gun for the other Rick that was naked over top of you.

"I don't think so bitch!"

He yelled back as mutant gaint bug like creatures fell from the ceiling and went to attack your Rick and Morty.

"Morty! Get to her and get her unchained!"

Rick shouted to his grandson. The boy yelled as he shot through the different monster's and ran for you. The Rick that had raped you was long since off you and had been slipping back into his clothes. That's when you noticed that his Morty was no longer around.

"Die mother fucker!"

Morty shouted firing his gun at the Rick.

"You want a piece of me bitch! Just try to kill me you little shit!"

He yelled back right as Morty shot him multiple times. The Rick dropped dead. You watched as it all happened. Then you turned and watched as your Rick finished off the last of the aliens.

Morty assisted in releasing you from the table and helped you to stand up. He gathered up your clothes quickly as he tried to not look at your naked body - he was after all your younger cousin. Collecting all your clothing and handing it to you, you took it and held it close to your chest.

"Thank you, Morty."

You said as a portal behind you opened and several dozen Rick's came piling out. You blinked and watched as they all seemed to be dressed the same wearing these military styled white lab coats and had guns.

They stopped and some stared at you, others ignored you and went to deal with the dead Rick.

"So what happened here?"

A Rick questioned stepping theough the portal and looking over at you. He was dressed in a better looking uniform and had his hair split into three spikes. He raised a brow looking at you.

"C-137 [Name]?"

He questioned noticing that you were completely naked and your features.

"Yeah it's her."

Morty told him. The man looked at you for a second more before glancing down at the dead Rick.

"H-Hey."

You turned and seen your Rick standing there. You looked up at him with emotional eyes.

"You came..."

You whispered softly never breaking eye contact with him. He merely nodded and didn't say anything further. There was no need to, he knew what happened, he wasn't stupid and neither were most of the other Rick's here.

"C-137, take your [Name] home, we'll handle things here."

The fancy Rick spoke up. Your Rick didn't even spare the other a glance as he removed his portal gun and shot a way home. He held out his arm and allowed for you to walk in front of him.

"Morty t-take this one."

Rick said as he opened a different portal for a Morty to take home. The boy nodded before disappearing into the green vortex.

Your Rick followed after you. He had put this location to your bedroom at your parent's house.

It was dark out now when the two of you returned. You dropped your clothes down onto the bed and sat there naked. You looked down at the floor. You didn't know what to do or say to Rick.

"H-Hey [Name] look at me."

Rick told you. It took you a moment before you gazed up at him. The only light that illuminated the room was the moonlight through your blinds behind you.

As you looked up at Rick, you noticed the fainted emotion in his gaze as he dropped onto the bed beside you.

He reached out and brushed his hand against the markings on your neck that were left there. You closed your eyes quickly.

"H-he said that they're to make you just like him..."

You explained. Rick was silent as he lowered his hand slowly. He allowed it to drop, but not to where you thought it would go. Taking hia hand and putting it on top of yours, he gave your hand a firm squeeze.

"I could never do this to you..."

He whispered softly.

And that's all it took for you to bust out into more painful tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Not too sure how happy I am with this part of the series. I knew I wanted to do something for Evil Rick, but I didn't know what. Please let me know what you thought of it and if I can improve anything at all?


End file.
